The Princess Ball
by Pricat
Summary: Anna, Elsa and Olaf find new adventures when invited to Far, Far Away and new friends who'll help when certain enemies rear their heads
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he this was an idea I've had since I saw Frozen last month and had to write this crossover since some parts of it reminded me of the Shrekverse especially Hans and I had this in my head since New Year's and watching SFA gave me more fuel to this.**

**I can so see Anna and Elsa along with Olaf visiting Far, Far Away and all heck breaks loose but then remembered in Winx how they have Princess Balls and one thing led to another but hope both Frozen and Shrek fans enjoy.**

**In this story, Annam Elsa and Olaf go to the kingdom of Far, Far Away for a Princess Ball and make friends in Fiona and the other princeeses but Rumpel and Hans want to take over using Elsa but can they be stopped?**

**I love this idea and know you guys will as well.**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the kingdom of Arendelle as Elsa had just woken up and despite it being Spring, the Snow Queen didn't mind hearing footsteps seeing Anna enter with a letter from the kingdom of Far, Far Away, making Elsa curious but anxious.

"The princesses there want to meet us, isn't that great!

They're holding a Princess Ball." she said.

Elsa remembered her parents saying that a Princess Ball was to allow young royalty to get to know each other and was getting anxious, making it snow a bit.

"Elsa you okay?" Anna asked.

"Yes but I have a feeling you want us to go, right?" she said.

"Eeyup!

It'll give us a chance to meet others from kingdoms we don't know!" Anna siaid.

Elsa was unsure because she was not very social plus if her powers went out of control again, she could end up freezing this kingdom they were going to, but she wanted to make Anna happy seeing her younger sister give her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, we'll go!" Elsa said making Anna smile.

"Great, we'll get everything prepared!" she said.

Elsa sighed knowing something was going to happen knowing them and sighed hearing laughter as Olaf was riding on Sven making her smile.

Her ears could pick up her sister's voice saying they were going on a trip making the snowman excited.

After thawing the kingdom from her spell, Elsa was getting used to being around others especially her sister but Olaf was helping her out as he was like a litle brother.

She hoped this would go well since she'd never heard of Far, Far Away before biting her nail knowing they were leaving in a few days.

* * *

A few days had passed and the royal ship was ready to take both Anna and Elsa to Far, Far Away but Anna noticed Elsa was quiet since she was worried what the people in this other kingdom would think of her powers hearing Olaf singing knowing he had followed him, plus he had his flurry so it was okay imagining what this new place was like, since they never really left Arendelle but was talking to Olaf.

"Is Elsie okay, Anna?

She seems really quiet which is weird for her." he said.

"It's understandable because she's scared in case the people in this kingdom we're going to find out about her powers but I know they will think they're awesome, plus she has more control now." Anna said as Elsa had overheard surprised at how much faith her sister had in her, sighing.

She hoped there was nobody like Hans there.

Anna understood since he had almost killed them both, for his own selfish means but Elsa had bad dreams about what could have happened if Anna hadn't thawed but kept that to herself.

Maybe going here would help her relax a little since it was a princess ball right?


	2. A Sby Snow Queen

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and stunned by how many people love this and thanks to everybody who reviewed and faved especially Wings of Sanuigne.**

**Anna, Elsa and Olaf finally get to Far, Far Away and Elsa's shy.**

* * *

The servants in the castle in Far, Far Away were preparing for the princess ball which was making King Artie anxious of the visiting princesses, making Fiona understand.

"You'll be fine, as you're a crown king in training and they'll love you, okay?" she told her cousin.

Artie hoped so since he knew the Princess Ball was a big deal to the kingdom hearing that some of the other princesses had arrived, making Fiona excited.

"We should go meet them, as we can bond already!" Snow said.

The ebony haired princess hid a sword as she knew how to fight, which Fiona approved of.

"Maybe but I hope nothing goes wrong." she muttered.

As a young child before being sent away to the Dragon's Kep, Fiona had seen many Princess Balls happen but now she finally got to be in one, seeing a ship with frosted sails arrive at the dock, which was from Arendelle.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle." Fiddlesworth announced.

Fiona was curious about both girls especially the one in the ice blue dress with a cape who looked anxious, but what was more curious, a snowman was with them that was walking and talking!

"Hi there!" Anna said excitedly waving.

"Anna they know we're here." Elsa said.

"Aw come on sis, what happened back home won't happen here!" Anna said as Olaf was hiding behind Elsa.

"Um hi there, I'm Fiona, Princess of Far, Far Away and that's Snow." the ogress told them.

"Ooh cool!

I'm one too but Elsa's a queen, so she outranks us." Anna said.

Elsa gave her a look but Olaf was feeling shy which Elsa understood and would help him out but she was feeling thye same but keeping a handle on her powers, which the snowman could see.

"Let's go to the castle okay, as you'll like it." Fiona said.

They were following her there but heard laughter as Snowgre along with Izz were playing War and throwing dirt clods making Shrek roll his eyes, but Ogre Child was stunned seeing Elsa was here, but knew her Queen would be excited.

She knew that things were going to be fine if there were no party crashers seeing Fiona grab the clods from Snowgre making him annoyed.

"What's the big deal, as Iz and I were having fun?" he asked.

"You almost hit guests with these, which doesn't set a good impresssion for our guests." she said.

Shrek was relieved that his wife had stopped things before the war had gotten out of hand.

"So that's why you asked me where you could get dirt clods from, in the swamp?" they heard somebody ask.

Both princesses saw a young female with red hair tied up with a sceptre like cane and smiled seeing Elsa as Ogre Child chuckled.

She saw Snowgre's game had gotten her dirty and she liked that but she had to get cleaned up.

Elsa then followed them inside.

* * *

"So what do you think, of being here at last Elsie?" Olaf asked the young Snow Queen that night since Anna was asleep and the both of them didn't feel like going to bed yet.

"It's no Arendelle but it's fine and Fiona and her friends are nice, for princesses and not the airheads I imagined." she said knowing what would make them feel at home.

The snowman watched as Elsa waved her hands as snowflakes fell everywhere making it feel like home unaware Fiona had seen but was in awe, understanding Elsa's nickname better.

"Thanks Elsie but does Ralphie know you're out of town?" Olaf asked.

"Yes, but I miss my wrecker prince, as he would make a great dance partner." she said.

Olaf knew being around others who didn't know her well upset her but at least he was here with warm hugs as he was doing it right now making her feel better and sleepy.


	3. Arriving To Help Elsa

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Wings of Saniguine since her Shrek/Tangled crossover gave me ideas plus she wanted me to add Ralph and Vanellope into it.**

**In this one, Ralph and Vanellope arrive to help Elsa and Fiona begins to learn about the Snow Queen.**

* * *

The next day when she woke up, Elsa heard a familiar voice as it was Ralph with Vanellope since they knew she might need help plus Ralph could help with the ball oif Elsa had to dance, since she didn't trust others.

"Hey Elsa, we came to have a blast!" Vanellope said.

Ralph gave her a look as he knew the nine year old loved being around Elsa always wanting her to make it snow as Elsa smiled making Fiona curious.

"Wow you have some exotic friends, Elsa right?" she said.

Elsa was shy as Olaf was happy seeing Vanellope as they were going to eat but she'd brought candy from Sugar Rush.

"Thanks Ms President, you brought chocolate huh?"" she said as Vanellope nodded.

"Yes since I know how you love chocolate even though Ralph hates it." she said to her.

Fiona was curious about her and Ralph but Anna understood knowing her sister was too shy to tell the ogress about it so would tell her when Elsa wasn't around seeing that red haired girl wearing royal clothes and a black crown with that strange female ogre in armour.

"Hey Ralphie, what's up?" she said hugging him.

"Nothing much since we came to help Elsa but good seeing you here Your Highness." he said as she chuckled.

Elsa saw Fiona hug her since they were friends and Snowgre was watching this planning to crash the fun like any guy his age, knowing Shrek would be mad remembering the dirt clods.

"So this Elsa chuick has snow powers like me huh?

Maybe Fiona knows about her, since she is royalty right?" he asked.

Both Bronx and Izz nodded knowing he should just go ask.

The half yeti and ogre male agreed getting his snowboard and skateboarding downstairs using his ice powers making Elsa in awe, that somebody here had the same powers as her, making Fiona sigh, knowing Snowgre was just curious.

"Do you know that ice chick from Arendelle, Fiona?" he asked as she sighed.

Anna chuckled at this but was seeing Elsa go outside with Ralph and Vanellope but she was using her powers to make an ice rink making the others in awe since Elsa had never revealed them outside of Arendelle.

"Wow this is awesome, but let's go." Snowgre said.

* * *

Ralph was a little anxious fitting into his tux for dinner since it was formal seeing Vanellope in her princess dress even though she hated it, and were going downstairs to the dining room as the others were there making him feel awkward, blushing seeing Elsa in an new dress he'd made nearly having an nosebleed as Elsa smiled shyly.

"You're nervous too huh?" he said

S nodded as she wasn't very social but saw another princess there, one with long dark blue wavy hair, wearing a dark blue dress with a crescent moon mark on her cheek making Vanellope stunned wondering what the Princess of the Night was doing here and Ralph was wondering how she knew her.

"This is Luna but she's shy like you." Vanellope told him.

Elsa was curious about her, and Fiona was seeing them hang out but were understanding after Fiona heard Anna explain about her sister making her understand but feel bad for Elsa and wanted to help.


End file.
